This invention relates in general to boats and boat decks, and more particularly, to boat deck hatches. Most modern boats include numerous conveniences that make boating a pleasurable experience. Among these conveniences are flexible seating arrangements, large storage bins, and various accessories, such as tables. However, due to the limited space available on boats, including these conveniences can take away valuable deck space from other more necessary boat components, such as a boat hatch that allows access to an inboard motor. Therefore, it is important to configure all boating components, necessary and convenient, in a configuration that maximizes deck space.